1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an arrangement of a component and a drive element for the component.
2. Description of the Related Art
DE-OS 22 39 256 discloses a window lift device with an electric-motor drive for use in a motor vehicle. There, the component is a base plate and a housing, which are designed as a single piece. A dividing wall divides the housing into a space for an electric motor and a space for a transmission. The housing defines a convexity out of the plane of the base plate, and is open in the plane of the base plate to allow insertion of the motor and the transmission. The motor and the transmission each constitute stand-alone functional units and, consequently, each has its own housing. The single-piece component defined by the base plate and the housing is produced in a die-casting process. Zinc, plastic or magnesium typically is used for this purpose.
The arrangement described is distinguished by a very large structural space requirement, because the component and the electric-motor drive constitute functionally separate components. Further, a component with a housing and a drive element having a stand-alone housing is heavy. In addition, heat dissipation from the drive unit, thus from the motor and/or the transmission is inadequate because the drive element has its own housing.
EP 0 027 416 A1 discloses a motor-vehicle seat made of an injection-molded thermoplastic material. An adjustment mechanism for the seat is formed integrally with part of the seat.
An object of the invention is to so develop a component and a housing of the type described above, but with a low weight and a small structural space requirement.